


in print

by kitsunerei88



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, In-Universe Interview Transcript, In-Universe Newspaper Articles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: A series of newspaper articles, concerning actress Kotonami Kanae (27) and Uesugi Hiou (22).
Relationships: Kotonami Kanae/Uesugi Hiou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fic In A Box





	in print

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clairelutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/gifts).



A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE: DIRECTOR SHINGAI’S NEWEST PRODUCTION

Director Shingai Seiji announced today, to much public scrutiny, his latest work. A Japanese adaptation of a striking and highly acclaimed American film, _A History of Violence_ is said to be his most ambitious work yet.

The film centres on the Nakamura family: Keisuke, a restaurant owner in northern Hokkaido, his wife Nodame, and their two children, Yusuke and Ayumi. After a night in which the restaurant is attacked and Keisuke kills the robbers with surprising precision, he becomes a local celebrity. Shortly thereafter, the Nakamura family is visited by the Yamaguchi-gumi, who claim that Keisuke is a professional hitman who owes them his service. Under pressure from the outside, the film is a portrait of the effect of the past on the present on the Japanese family unit.

“There were many changes needed to bring his American film into the Japanese context,” Director Shingai said, addressing the media. “It was a difficult adaptation, particularly with respect to traditional Japanese and yakuza culture. I am, however, strongly looking forward to sharing the work with the public.”

The cast is studded with many familiar faces, including Tsuruga Ren as Nakamura Keisuke, Kotonami Kanae as Nakamura Nodame, Hiou Uesugi as Nakamura Yusuke, and Kyoko as Nakamura Ayumi.

The film releases on November 29, 20XX.

_Entertainment Japan, September 20XX_

* * *

A SUSPECTED ROMANCE?!

Uesugi Hiou (22) and Kotonami Kanae (27) were spotted travelling together by private car yesterday to the opening of Director Shingai Seiji’s latest film, _A History of Violence._ While this would not on its own be too unusual, Kotonami Kanae is a member of LME Productions, which sent all their cast members to the opening event in their own branded vehicle. Were that not all, Uesugi and Kotonami were seen with their heads together for much of the night, absorbed in their own conversation.

Uesugi and Kotonami have a history of acting together. At the age of 12, the two met on the set of the long-running mystery mini-series, Minamori Miyako Series III: Ice Mirror. There was an unconfirmed rumour at the time that Kotonami had given Uesugi chocolates for Valentine’s day, but given the commonality of this occurrence, little attention was paid to it. 

Ten years is a long time, and Uesugi Hiou is no longer a child. Could a long-ago crush have turned to more?

_Nikkan Gendai, November 30, 20XX_

* * *

A HISTORY OF VIOLENCE: A PANEL INTERVIEW WITH THE STARS

KUBO (Reporter): Welcome to Japonet Scoop! While none of you are newcomers, it is new to have all of you working together on one project. And what a project! Tell me, what was it like?

TSURUGA REN: (laughs) Where do we even begin on a project like this? It was an incredibly difficult project! Director Shingai is known for his perfectionism, but taking on a project like _A History of Violence…_ I think I speak for all of us when I say that I don’t think any of us have ever gotten so many NGs on a project before.

KUBO: What made his project so difficult?

KYOKO: The American version won more than a dozen awards, and it was with that knowledge that we all approached the film. It was a lot of pressure, both to live up to the original while making it suit a Japanese audience.

KOTONAMI KANAE: The acting was also among the most difficult that I’ve ever had to do. Compared to most films, there were few lines, so we had to carry our characters on the strength of our physical acting alone. So much of the tension between Nodame and Keisuke was never said, it had to be read in the things that we didn’t say, in our normal interactions. It was a challenge.

UESUGI HIOU: We all had moments like that. For me, the moment I had to accept that the life I had wasn’t real, that my father was yakuza and that I had to kill to save my father—how does one even find an experience to draw on for that?

KUBO: How does one act an experience like that, Uesugi-san?

UESUGI: You know, I think back, and I don’t even know how I got past that scene!

KOTONAMI: How many NGs was it?

TSURUGA: I was there. It was at least seven.

UESUGI: (laughs) It needed seven!

KUBO: How was working together? All of you are famous in your own right, and Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san have appeared together often enough in the last ten years.

KYOKO: Moko-chan is my best friend, so I loved the chance to work with her! I feel like we’ve come so far since our debuts!

TSURUGA: I always enjoy working with Kyoko, and in recent years I’ve worked with Uesugi-san on complex stunts. Kotonami-san is new to me, but I would say that I enjoyed the experience very much.

KOTONAMI: I agree. The last production I was in with Uesugi-san was almost ten years ago, but I very much enjoyed working together with him again.

KUBO: Ten years! He was only a child, then. How do you think Uesugi-san has grown since then?

KOTONAMI: …As an actor?

KUBO: (laughs) What else would I mean?

KOTONAMI: I always respected him as an actor.

KUBO: And as anything else?

KOTONAMI: …I’m not answering that.

KUBO: Uesugi-san? Any comments?

UESUGI: Kotonami-san is much improved as an actress since I worked with her last, and I can barely see the last ten years on her. But that isn’t relevant to the film. Next question?

_Transcript, Japonet Scoop, December 8, 20XX_

* * *

FLOWERS FOR A SPECIAL SOMEONE?

Uesugi Hiou (22) was seen purchasing flowers three days ago, in advance of the romantic Christmas holidays. Regrettably, our intrepid reporter was found out before he could follow the man to his no-doubt-lovely evening date.

“Haven’t you got anything better to do?” Uesugi is recorded saying.

Our intrepid reporter asked if the flowers were for Kotonami Kanae (27), but Uesugi denied it. Despite his denial, however, his cheeks were pink in a blush. We have our suspicions, and so should you!

_Boost, December 27, 20XX_

* * *

CAUGHT ON A DINNER DATE!

Contrary to their previous denials, Uesugi Hiou (22) and Kotonami Kanae (27) were seen last night leaving the fashionable restaurant DEN in Tokyo. An expensive, dark, and candlelit restaurant, one on the World’s Fifty Best Restaurants?

It’s a date. And if that weren’t enough, their hands clasped together should be.

We look forward to sharing any further developments with you!

_Nikkan Gendai, February 15, 20XX_

**Author's Note:**

> Skip Beat! is a fandom of my heart, though I am very behind these days. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
